


Like warm light restored to a decaying Heart

by HandShark



Category: Markiplier/reader - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Happy ending though, Not what your probably thinking, Reader's gender never mentioned, Suggested Themes, Vampirism, fluff but sad, nudity?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandShark/pseuds/HandShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've done this time and time again, it should be easy to do it once more but you didn't account for the fact that you would fall so hard for the stranger. Love was never a thing you could achieve, not in your past life and certainly not this one... yet he walk in your life and now you were going to let him walk back out. If only he would just do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like warm light restored to a decaying Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Not really edited, just spur of the moment so forgive the errors. I liked the idea of a Reader as a Vampire and this is what came of it.

Warm light filtered into the room and you took a deep breath and woke from your zone out of what people called _their_ sleep. 

Large hands pulled at your frame as the body next to you adjusted and nuzzled its face into the junction between your neck and shoulder. 

You turned your head and peek over at the mass next to you. Watching as the man's breathing evened again after his stir and took in how the light danced lovely shades over his toned skin. 

So peaceful… Though his hair would say other wise as it always looked like it took on a fight during the night. Though most would say it would during the day. You couldn’t help but smile at how beautiful he looked regardless and how much you loved waking to see him like this. 

A soft sadness washed over you though and you knew it was becoming that time again. 

Its not that you didn’t enjoy his company but you knew these moments wouldn’t last forever. Mark, however was better, better then anyone in your past relationships had ever been and is probably why you dragged this out so long. 

You weren’t like other people, and it wasn’t that you couldn’t sustain a relationship with someone but by the end of it you had a decision to make and that always ended with a bite.

It wasn’t that you were horrible, and sure its uncommon to media, other then movies, that taking substance from a human was inhuman, but thats what you were. Its not like you just used people for substance. 

You don’t play with your food like the typical biter. You just seem to discover people who deserve punishment more often then none and why not make your choices justified rather then blatantly taking from people or stealing from blood drives like most _Blenders_ would. 

Mark had surprised you though. Even when you had thought he might just be this egoistical asshole, which to be frank he was still an asshole - he had a bigger heart then anyone you had ever met...

That brought a smile to your face when thinking about it. He was such a shit sometimes, but it was part of who he was and you couldn’t help but feel a twinge of sadness knowing what was going to come. Yet fondness in playing memories kept you level, for now.

You reached over and brushed a rebellious stain of hair from his face before caressing a hand down his cheek as he continued to sleep peacefully in your observation.

First time you met him you thought the worst; like you always did in your line of work. Helpless person on the side of the road in the rain seemingly down and a stranger with an umbrella takes pity, offering you cover for the night. Do something for you if you do something for me. Like most people you seek out, it was always a give and take.

Little did he know at the time that’s just how you found peace but he’d always tell you, sitting next to you in the bathroom as you huddled in the corner of the tub, watching as the shower sprayed water down on your form, he never regretted bringing you in that night. He always took others feelings into consideration, not wanting to pass judgment, yet nothing he said didn’t feel in-genuine. 

You could tell when someone was lying, hear the palpitations in their chest and practical feel guilt pouring out a person. The only thing _he_ ever lied about was taking that last bag of chips in the house. Ryan always got shit for it and you couldn’t help but keep his little act a secret. His friends were always entertaining to you.

You had met a number of lovely people because of him. Even in mass amounts because of the whole Youtube thing. With such a numerous amount of followers, you thought at least he would have let things get to his head but you admired the way he treated everyone like they were in switched places with him. You knew he wasn't perfect by any means but  you couldn't help but fall deeply enamored with who he was. 

You got to know so much about Mark over the pasted two years but he only ever got to know little about you. Not that he didn't know basic things but you were so much more then what the surface told. Something he knew about but never pushed you to tell, but always offering you his time. It was sad that you'd never take that opportunity with him but you had to keep things that way.

So Mark never knew about what you were in the time you’d been together. You almost let it slip once though. One night when you had gone without feeding for so long. Passing a wreckage on your walk home with him after a date, you were gaging so hard because of the smell. Or so he thought it was something you saw among it that had affect you, you had resist so painfully the urge to bite into him as he held you up from the crash of your senses.

And the poor guy...he was so worried for you after that. You had refused to come over for _days_ to the point he arrived at your door asking if he had done something to upset you. He looked tired and worn. It had been raining hard too. You tried to ask yourself why he went through all of that just to ask you that but you were baffled, captivated by the way he wrapped his arms around you without waiting for your answer and just telling you instead that he loved you. Spurting worry after worry as he squeezed you tighter. The entire time you could have sworn your heart actually swelled again. 

That was the first night you had done anything intimate together that was more then just cuddling or long kisses. 

He made you feel alive again.

You sighed as that soft sadness grew more. He had made you feel alive more often then none. More then you ever had when you were human before. Funny how that happens now that your dead. 

It was also funny how everything just worked out for you two. Even with his long hours spend on videos it made it easy for you to go out and seek substance with out question. Being nocturnal was just a custom for you that he enjoyed. Really you couldn’t be in a better place with a human than with him.

The nostalgia made you smile again and you finally turned over to face Mark this time, only causing him to stir a little. Caressing his face with your hand again, you stroked the tips of your fingers through his stubble. 

Mark always enjoyed finding his way to you after a long record session in the night. Coaxing you with sleepy kisses before convincing you to come to bed with him, waddling as he hung all over you. He was more of a puppy then Chica was at times.

Chica… She was sweet to you. It was like she couldn’t sense your dominating nature and appeal that made most animals afraid of you. She gave you respect and you gave it in return, enjoying her company at night when you'd read to pass the time waiting for Mark to come to be babied to bed.

You giggled softly, squinted at the flooding recollections.

Mark claimed once that you had just wanted to get with him to be with his dog. The thought was always funny to you and you couldn’t help but agree to it every time he brought it up after that.

You opened the palm of your hand, allowing it to run over the expanse of his cheek and you sighed contently as you watched over him with lidded eyes.

Your life was at its peak. A happiness you hadn’t had in a long time and you were really contemplating on whether or you could do this again. 

Or this time, if you wanted to make Mark suffer through this. 

There was so much he didn’t know about you and who you were. So much he would have to grow to accept and still be in danger of _‘what could’_ or _‘when it would’_ happen. You weren’t scare of others like you. You were smart in your choices and traces, but you still didn’t want to bring him into a life where you didn’t know what could happen to him. 

You were always in control of everything but this, this…why were you even contemplating this?

A sharp breath came in through your nose as you bit the inside of your bottom lip. The sudden wave of emotion was a lot stronger then the previous ones and you couldn’t keep from them spilling over this time as liquid began to drip from your eyes. 

A warm hand squeezed at your side as the other wriggled itself under you to your cheek, swiping a thumb under your right eye as more tears escaped. So lost in your thoughts you hadn’t realized he woke and you couldn’t bring yourself to look at him now, only squeezing at his cheek as you tried to hold yourself from pouring out more.

“Hey shh, its okay,” his voice soothed, even with its morning rasp it was comforting and you didn’t know how much this had shaken you till you realized you were shaking now.

He placed a kiss on your forehead as he pulled you in further to him. Rubbing his hand along your back as the other stayed along your cheek, rubbing circles with his thumb. You both stay like that for a while as he whispered sweet things to calm you down.

You leaned into the touch, more like fell into the hold as you rubbed your head deeper into his collar trying to even your breathing as your thoughts went sporadic. 

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” you pleaded. You were pathetic in your act, as you never were one to show so much emotion but he made you **feel** so many of them, it was hard to hold any of this back now.  

“Sorry? What are you sorry for Babe…?” he asked raising your head to face him now. He looked at you in concern. His eyes where so warm, the knitted brows causing his forehead to scrunch and his mouth parted slightly as the confusion of the situation woke him up more. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for…”

As comforting as he was trying to be, as much as his face eased your mind, that slight smile that made you feel warm, alive and beating… you knew he’d feel other wise as soon as he found out, but as if it didn’t cross your mind, that it was going to ruin everything you had! your weak state gave in...

  
“..I have to leave you.”

And the look on his face broke you all over again.


End file.
